The CCR/KI has a longstanding track record of using mice to study cancer. Over the last decade the Center has successfully generated numerous mouse models that develop tumors that closely resemble the human disease with regard to both the spectrum of contributing mutations and their phenotypic characteristics including progression to the metastatic state. There is now a strong drive by both Kl Scientists and Engineers to use these models to test potential therapeutic strategies and also explore mechanisms of drug resistance. Moreover, these models are a key resource for Kl Engineers, offering in vivo systems to test tumor detection and monitoring devices, drug delivery systems, and chemotherapeutic response. In the current funding period, the Kl has established a new facility, called the Applied Therapeutics & Whole Animal Imaging (ATWAI) Core Facility that exists as a centralized resource to support and encourage these translational efforts. The ATWAI Core developed in two phases. Initially, the Core established the infrastructure necessary to support longitudinal studies of the response and resistance to therapeutic agents, particularly whole animal imaging modalities. This instrumentation has allowed Center members to assess tumor dynamics in vivo including tracking the development and metastasis of tumors and following their response to treatment. Next, in 2008, an expert in mouse models was recruited as Acting Manager of the ATWAI Core with the goal of minimizing the myriad hurdles that exist in setting up and conducting preclinical trials. The ATWAI manager provides Center members with a extensive and customized consultative services, investigator training, and hands-on execution of experiments to enable on-site, high-quality in vivo trials for biosensors, diagnostics, vaccines, chemotherapies, gene therapy, or drug delivery and targeting modalities. Thus, the ATWAI Core helps Center members to bring mouse models to bear on potential therapies, and spurs collaborations between Kl engineers and scientists to allow testing of drug delivery and tumor monitoring systems in appropriate in vivo models. An expansion of the ATWAI Core is planned for the new Koch Institute building, including additional staff and instrumentation. Support from the CCSG is critical to ensure the success of this ATWAI Core, a goal that fits perfectly with the NCI's desire to advance translational research.